One Piece One Shot
by Obsidian Sam
Summary: A nameless OC sees Sanji kiss another girl and gets extremely hurt. SanjixOC. Rated for language, so cover the childrens ears! Flamers welcome.


**Sammy says: Sooooo? How awful is this one shot? Does it suck or should I consider doing more? Tell me in a review. I would love a review more than anything else in the world right about now. Flamers be where: I will rip you a new ass hole if all you have to say is senseless insults and cussing.**

**BTW: I don't own this. **

I run away from the scene before me. Sanji was _kissing_ that girl. _Kissing _her. I snarl under my breath, briefly forgetting that Zoro is still on the ship and not with the others in the sea-side town.

I slow down once I get there and decide I don't want to disturb the green haired swords man. I walk down the dock, not paying attention to anything around me. I don't notice the blonde Arian chef trying to follow me to apologize.

I'm angry. No, beyond angry. I am full to the brim of deadly _fury_. "_That fucking womanizing asshole!_" I scream into the open ocean. I take another deep breath and let it out it out in a hurt, frustrated shriek.

Panting and snarling I feel myself starting to break down. Tears start coursing down my face before I can stop them.

"Damn it, why?" I gasp, I crying so hard my body is shaking from the force of my sobs. "Why does this always happen?"

I sink to my knees on the end of the dock, the dangle my newly bare feet over the edge and let my toes skim the oceans warm water. My short blonde ringlets hang in my face, hiding me from the world as I cry about my unrecognized love.

It isn't the first time this has happened. Sanji always flirts with women. They just don't usually kiss him. Not in front of me, at least. He never has long relationships, they usually consist of him flirting with the girls he meets in the places we dock and breaking their hearts when he leaves.

Well, that's not entirely true. Sanji is actually very conscious of others feelings, _especially_ if they happen to be female. I guess I don't count as a girl in his book. He flirts with Nami, Robin and any other girl, just not me…

"You idiot… You're so freaking blind…" I whisper, letting the breeze blow my hair and, in coincidentally, my words back. "I've loved you for so long and you always hurt me."

I get up, swaying on my feet because I'm tired from crying and screaming. I slip on my flip-flops and look out at the ocean again.

So beautiful… I think, spinning around and slam into a black-suited body.

The blonde chef scrambles back, looking abnormally nervous.

"She kissed me! I swear!" He splutters, his face is slightly flushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize it would bother you so much! I didn't mean—"

"You didn't mean to hurt me?" I snap, cutting him off. "What did you think would happen? I loved you and you kissed some other girl."

He stares at me, obviously shocked by my abrupt confession, and I don't realize what I've said until I correct my self a second later.

"And I _still_ love you, asshole." I slap a hand over my mouth, eyes wide. I hadn't meat to tell him that much.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered. "I didn't know…"

And I then I know I'm going to be rejected.

"I would have acted on it soon if I had. It would have made this entire scenario much more pleasant."

What is he talking about? Maybe he—

No. He can't return my feelings. He _kissed_ that other girl. He never looks at me that way.

But he _is_ looking at me, and it's different from how he looks at all the other girls. His eyes don't wander from my face to evaluate my body, they shift from one of my green eyes to the other nervously, as if he needs assurance that I'm telling the truth.

I can feel tears welling up again and I try to force them back. I look at anything but him, feeling fine tremors run through my body. The look he's giving me makes me hope. It makes me think he might love me too.

And that is the cruelest thing of all.

"Don't look at me like that." I whisper, hardly louder than a breath.

"Why?" He sounds hurt. _Good, _I think. _Let him be hurt. He hurts me all the time._

"Because when you go and kiss another girl." I swallow hard, but grit my teeth and continue. "When you kiss another girl, I'll remember that look. And It'll hurt even more."

He chuckles, and my eyes snap up to his in a fierce glare. "I'm not going to kiss another girl." He gently starts pulling me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What are you…" I trail off, looking up into his impossibly blue eyes. I _should_ look away. I want to look away. But I can't.

Sanji secures his arm around my waist and uses his free hand to tilt my face up. I narrow my eyes, unsure of what's to happen. I can feel his breath fan over my lips, nearly eradicating the rest of the bones in my legs.

When his mouth presses to mine I struggle not to melt into him, but do anyway despite my efforts. His arm is the only thing holding me up and his hand cradles the back of my head. I regain a bit of my self control and manage to wrap my arms around his neck.

I've waited so long for this. It's so unimaginably sweet and I savor it until I can't breath and have to pull back.

We're both panting and out of breath.

"So," Sanji tries to say casually, but the effect is somewhat marred by his breathlessness. "How was that?"

"Amazing." I gasp, grinning like an idiot. "We should do that again."

He laughs a breathless laugh and agrees, pulling me forward again, planting a light kiss on my forehead.

"Soon." I emphasize, blushing. I don't mean to sound pushy, but I can't help it.

I've waited a _long_ time for this.

**REVIEW **


End file.
